Marx vs Hades
Marx vs Hades is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-fifth OMM. Description Kirby vs Kid Icarus! What happens when two of Sakurai's reknowned villains go to war in a one minute battle to the finish? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Underworld (Kid Icarus) '' Marx's trickery had lead him right to Hades' realm. It was the intent of the villain to turn this place into his own little mockery. He planted little seeds in the ground, creating dark plants that tore apart Reapers as they flooded. Hades tutted loudly, and then appeared before Marx, palming him into a wall. "Now, now Marx. If you're coming over you ''need ''to provide your invite. Hmph. Those are Hades' house rules!" the Lord of the Underworld said smugly. Marx simply began to glide again, circling Hades' head. "And since you broke those rules, I think I'll squash you." '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' Marx immediately released aerial attacks that circled towards the god's head. Hades flicked his cape to reveal several squares that floated before the attacks, blocking them. Hades then threw a fierce right hand, knocking Marx across the air. He teleported, giving chase to his foe and kicked him into a diamond pillar. Marx skidded back down, but began making a nuisance of himself again with teleports, followed with sneaky attacks such as the sudden sprouting of vines that staggered Hades. "Blasted pest!" Hades scorned, before teleporting behind him. But Marx let loose with some sharp cutting aerial attacks that knocked Hades back. Marx then disappeared into the darkness, reemerging underneath Hades and blasting him back first into the wall. Hades frowned, opening his hand and allowing the vacuum inside it to suck Marx in. The tricky villain teleported away at the last second, launching more aerial attacks. Hades opened the cape and let out the multi coloured squares, damaging Marx and his indiscriminate attacks. Now Hades had an opening. He rushed and punched Marx to the ground, booting him up in the air and scorching him with laser from his hands and eyes. As Marx winced in pain, he let loose with his sneak attack; he opened a black hole, that began to pull the Lord of the Underworld in. Hades struggled with each step, feeling the skin peel off his face, before suddenly... "BOOM!" Hades declared, teleporting behind Marx and clapping him back shut. KO! Hades then mashed Marx down into a crumpled mess, throwing him across the realm of the Underworld. "Now that that unpleasant visit is over..." he said. "Minions! It's time you attack Dream Land directly!" He then laughed from the shadows, watching as Kirby squared up to the nearest villain, looking to inhale an Orne. Bad move... "BIIYAAAAAAHHH!" Kirby wailed, mind being destroyed by the deadly minion. The harvest of Dream Land souls could now begin - starting with their fallen hero's... Conclusion This melee's winner is: Hades!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:2019 Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Kid Icarus vs Kirby Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee